1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a sensor module and/or a motion assistance apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A force sensor used for force measurement may include, for example, a deformation portion configured to mechanically deform in response to a force desired to be measured, a sensor portion configured to sense the deformation of the deformation portion and generate a signal based thereon, and an electronic circuit configured to process the signal generated by the sensor portion.
The deformation may be sensed using a strain gauge, a piezoelectric material, an electromagnetic method, an optical method, and the like. The strain gauge may be widely used due to its accuracy and usability.